I Want You To Stay
by genevieveblankenship
Summary: When Genevieve discovers she's pregnant with his child, Aro brings her aboard his private jet and comforts her. Aro VolturixOC oneshot OOC Aro Volturi


I woke up nestled up against something cold and hard, soft silk beneath my back and legs. I was warm, and I felt loved and content, as a cool hand stroked my hair.

Memory slowly filtered back into my head, as I remembered everything that had happened. My revelation, the confrontation with Edward, going to the cliff top, collapsing, being found by the Volturi.

The Volturi!

My eyes snapped open, and I glanced around, whilst trying to stay as still as I could, pretending to be sleeping.

There was an odd sensation in my ears, like pressure was building up. I swallowed, and it popped.

I was on a plane, but boy, was this plane unlike anything I'd ever seen.

The oval windows were blacked out, so no light could make it through them, whilst the cabin was softly lit by lamps placed on small mahogany tables scattered around. I seemed to be lying on a bed, bolted to the floor, looking over a tan leather sofa in the middle of the cabin. Two doors led away from the cabin, I guessed to other cabins or to the cockpit.

Finally my eyes strayed onto whatever hard object I was lying against, beside the silk of the bedcovers. My eyes met expensive designer linen, in the darkest shade of black, a glittering 'V' hanging from a pendant at my eye level.

"Good morning, Genevieve," a low voice whispered in my ear, one that managed to send both shivers of fear and flutterings of desire through my body. It certainly didn't help with my pulse rate.

My baby kicked, and I struggled to hold back a gasp. It looked like my little nudger knew its father when he heard him too.

Inwardly shaking, I tilted my head up to meet marble-like skin, framed by raven hair, and deep crimson eyes.

* * *

Aro.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he continued, smiling down on me genially.

"What are you doing here, then?" I replied, biting my tongue a second too late. No need to over-provoke him, Genevieve.

But Aro only chuckled, continuing to look down into my eyes, unnerving me slightly. His hand still stroked my hair, and I realised I still wore my old jeans and sweater, although my jacket had disappeared. When I spoke, my voice was a dim croak.

"Where am I?" I murmured, feeling a stinging sensation in my throat.

"Somewhere over the Atlantic. I think we're about halfway home by now," Aro replied softly. I felt my eyes go wide.

"What? How dare you think you could just up and kidnap m-" I exploded, angered beyond belief. The arrogant sonofa-!

"Genevieve, when Felix and Demetri found you, you were half-dead from hypothermia. A little gratitude would be nice," he interrupted me smoothly, that insanely attractive, infuriating smirk I knew too well on his face. I huffed impatiently.

"Fine. Thank you," I muttered ungraciously, dropping my gaze. I felt too tired to have a verbal sparring match with Aro right then. I just wanted to go back to sleep, and my eyes did start to droop shut. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home. To Volterra," Aro answered promptly, "incidentally, when were you planning on telling me about our future offspring?"

His tone was genial and off-hand, like he was enquiring about the weather, but there was an edge to his voice that had me going rigid. Oh crap….

"How did you find me?" I retorted, trying to put off the inevitable. His hand dropped from my shoulders to my stomach, splaying over the gentle curve, beneath the hem of my sweater. I fought to hide my gasp at his touch, cool against my feverish skin, and the first stirrings of desire that it elicited.

"Oh no, Genevieve. I asked you a question first," he murmured against my ear, before his hand tilted my chin up and round to meet his lips, as they captured mine. I groaned and gave up any notion of fighting as he rolled me over and into the bed, his weight supported over me so I wasn't pinned, but surrounded by him. There was no escape.

I opened my mouth and let him take possession, sighing in pure ecstasy as I ran my hands through his hair, my hand literally itching to touch the rest of him. His seduction ended as abruptly as it had begun, as he left my lips, leaving me raising my head to follow them, aching for more. At that moment, my little nudger decided to make his presence known, that same strange double hit on opposite sides of my stomach. Aro settled me back against his side, his arm over my shoulders possessively.

"Now about that question, Genevieve," he murmured, and I sighed. I was never going to get away with this. My lips throbbed from his kiss.

"Fine. How about…never?" I shrugged my shoulders. His hand tightened, and I decided for my general health, to tell him the truth and stop baiting him. "To be honest, Aro, I didn't know what I was going to do. I'd only found out that morning, and now….."

My words got stuck in my throat, lodged into place, as tears blurred my vision.

I felt Aro's hand tilting up my face to meet his eyes. I fought him, even though it was useless to do so, determined not to give into him like some weak, little girl.

* * *

His hard red gaze softened at the sight of my tears.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I had to tell Edward. Alice knew already, but Edward found out from her thoughts. He…." I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence. I could feel the bruises from his hold around my upper arms. I started to cry, and Aro let me rest my head on his shoulder whilst I cried myself out.

"It's going to be alright, Genevieve," he hushed me, his hand stroking up and down my back soothingly.

"If I hadn't been so selfish, so uncaring, I wouldn't have hurt him so much. It's all my fault," I sniffled, hugging myself into a ball, over the rise of my swollen stomach. I could feel Aro shake his head.

"No, Genevieve. You're not in the wrong here," Aro murmured.

"I destroyed everything. I have nothing left now," I whispered to myself. I couldn't go home, to Charlie, and see the disappointment on his face, yet alone with a half-human child in my womb. I'd destroyed everything, and I had nothing left.

"Oh, Genevieve, I'm going to take very good care of you. Everything is going to be fine," Aro exhaled on a sigh, his words both chilling and warming me to the core. On the one hand, the thought that maybe I had something left to salvage out of this mess was comforting, that I could stop worrying and just let myself be taken care of, but on the other hand, I guessed what he meant. I was carrying probably the first half-human/vampire hybrid in existence. I'd read about them, of course, when I'd found that website, Vampires A-Z, but I had dismissed them as fanciful tales. Now they were coming true, and to Aro I was nothing more than a possession. A fascinating experiment, nothing more.

Tears pricked my eyes again.

My baby moved again, and I winced. It felt like he was getting bigger already. Aro glanced down, his hand splayed over my abdomen.

"They're certainly an active pair of infants," he commented off-handedly. My head shot up at his words.

"Pair of infants?" I asked, my mind spinning. Aro looked at me oddly, like he worried I was turning into an idiot.

"Genevieve, you're carrying twins. There are only three heartbeats on this plane," he explained, as my mouth slowly gaped open.

Three heartbeats: mine, and my two babies'.

"Oh….My….God," I muttered, stunned. I was carrying twins! Happiness spread through me, dissipating the storm clouds of my sorrow, and I smiled. Aro returned it, cheerful again, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I relaxed against his chest once more, my head lying on it, my hand splayed over the spot where his heart had once beaten.

"How did you find me?" I asked, enjoying the feel of him beneath me, his strength surrounding me, keeping me, keeping our children safe. I was having twins!

"Jane, Felix and Demetri were still over in America, finishing their cleanup. I'd flown back to Italy a few days after I last saw you. Yesterday evening I received a telephone call from an anonymous caller, telling me about your pregnancy and that the Cullens had abandoned you. I ordered Demetri, Jane and Felix to find you and keep you safe, whilst I took our private plane to Seattle. They found you just in time," he seemed to shudder, and I frowned.

"Wait…you got the telephone call yesterday evening? How long was I out?" I asked. I remembered being found by the Volturi, and then passing out, but I didn't recall anything else beyond waking up in Aro's arms here and now.

"Genevieve, you were unconscious for twelve hours. I almost thought you had gone into a coma when my guard brought you to me," he replied.

"I wonder who the caller was," I murmured, but Aro remained silent.

* * *

At that moment the right-hand door opened and Felix walked in, followed by Jane in their dark cloaks, covering their attire. Jane wore a lacy black dress, slightly old-fashioned, and patent shoes. Felix had his trademark grey overcoat and black suit on, their Volturi pendants shining. Their eyes were downcast, not looking at me, but I sensed Jane's consternation and jealousy at how close I was to Aro.

"What news?" Aro inquired, not letting go of me, but sitting up slightly so his back was against the headboard of the bed, moving me with him.

"We are about to touch down in Florence, master," Felix bowed his head. Aro nodded, waving them away. Once again I felt my little nudger, or rather nudgers, kick again, and this time I couldn't keep in the gasp of pain as my breath hitched.

All three vampires' eyes flew to me, and I squirmed slightly, as I readjusted my position against Aro, trying to get comfortable again. Finally, scowling fiercely, Jane stepped forward.

"Master, what shall we do about the Cullens?" she asked, her eyes darting to me and back again. I froze, dread filling me.

Aro opened his mouth-

"No. Leave them out of this," I spoke up, emboldened by the need to protect those I still loved. I turned my head to look Aro in the eye, begging him with my eyes. "Please, Aro. Leave them be,"

Aro stared hard at me, as if by simply looking into my eyes, he could see through whatever mental barrier kept him out and find out what was in my mind. Finally he spoke.

"You heard the lady, Jane. Leave the Cullens alone. Inform me when we're about to land," he said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. Jane sent me one last loathing look, before she left the cabin with Felix.

I struggled to hide my yawn, as sleepiness began to overtake me again. Aro was not fooled.

"Sleep, Genevieve. Recover your strength; you're going to need it," he murmured against my ear.

"I'm not tired," I muttered rebelliously. He sighed exasperatedly.

"You are going to be a difficult one, aren't you, Genevieve? I'll wake you when we land," he said, his tone indicating the conversation was at an end. I humphed, and settled myself into his side, warm despite his cold touch.

His hand on my back was soothing, hypnotic. I was oh so comfortable, my feverish skin cooled, my babies still for a moment. Maybe closing my eyes for a few minutes wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Yeah, just for a few minutes.


End file.
